


coming up roses

by roseweasley394



Series: Moments Like These [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aurors, Established Relationship, F/M, Healer Scorpius Malfoy, Post-Hogwarts, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseweasley394/pseuds/roseweasley394
Summary: “Staring at your tea isn’t going to magically fix this,”  Scorpius said gently, reaching over to take Rose’s hand in his.She didn’t say anything but he could see her biting her lip and he knew that she was trying not to cry.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Series: Moments Like These [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780003
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	coming up roses

* * *

“Staring at your tea isn’t going to magically fix this,” Scorpius said gently, reaching over to take Rose’s hand in his. She didn’t say anything but he could see her biting her lip and he knew that she was trying not to cry.

“Rose,” he said softly, but she ignored him, looking intently at their intertwined hands instead.

“Rose,” he repeated, squeezing her hand lightly. Her lack of response caused him to sigh deeply, finding himself to be too exhausted for anything besides cutting straight to the point.

“You know that this wasn’t my choice,” he began, wincing slightly at his own words knowing that they weren’t entirely true. He could have turned down the case if he had wanted to, but people were dying and it was his job to save them. Rose was supposed to understand that.

“Of course you had a choice, Scorpius. You always have a choice,” she snapped, freeing her hand from his now loosened grip while standing up to dump out her now cold tea.

He stood up and moved to her side while helping to tidy up the kitchen. He tried to pull her against his chest but she shrugged him off.

“I don’t know how much more obvious I need to be, Scorpius. _Leave me alone_ ,” she seethed, punctuating the last three words with a slam of her mug on the counter causing it to shatter under her force.

They both jumped and she had hardly stifled the sobs threatening to escape her before she clamped a hand over mouth looking in horror at the mess at her feet. Scorpius sighed but quickly vanished the mess. This time she didn’t resist his touch as he placed a hand on the small of her back, leading her towards their lumpy maroon couch. Rose had wanted their living room to imitate the Gryffindor Common Room when they’d moved in a few years back and he of course hadn’t been able to tell her no. Though he could admit though that the room was comforting, just what they both needed.

They sat on the couch in silence. He itched to grab her hand in his own but didn’t want to risk setting her off again. It was no secret that Rose had a temper. She was a Weasley, of course she did. But he couldn’t remember a time in which she had ever been so short with him. They’d had their fair share of disagreements over their 15 odd years of knowing each other, but it had never ever been like this. Her frantic emotions terrified him to no end but after several days of practically no sleep, he couldn’t find it in him to put up a fair fight to her anger. He was just too tired.

“I’m sorry, alright?” He offered gently. “I just don’t know what more you want from me.”

“What I want is for you to realize how much you’ve fucked up! You don’t just leave for days at a time without so much as a word. That’s just not what one does to their _wife_ , Scorpius,” she yelled, turning to him furiously.

“It’s not like this is anything out of the ordinary!” He cried in confusion. “ I can’t just not do my job, Rose. I was only gone for six days, and I let you know where I was going before I left. I’m sorry that I chose to save lives instead of sitting on the couch with you,” he snapped, finally letting some of her anger wash over him.

“Sitting on the couch?” She scoffed. “You think that that’s all I did while you were gone?”

“No, that’s not what I meant,” he sighed, wincing at her sharp tone. “I just don’t understand why you’re so upset. I’ve left for long stretches of time before and then I hadn’t even been able to tell you where I was going! I don’t see how this is any different.”

He could see the tears rolling down her cheeks languidly and regret pooled deep within him. There was clearly something very wrong here. He often attended auror raids at the request of Rose’s uncle, working as the resident healer; in charge of healing both aurors and victims alike if they found themselves injured in the field.

They had a routine of sorts for when he had to leave for missions. She would always be asleep when he got home, tucked soundly amongst the covers of their duvet, eagerly awaiting his return even in her dreams. They had long ago decided that it was useless for her to spend time worrying about him when she could be getting the rest she needed to take care of him after a long raid. He would lightly shake her awake to let her know that he was home, and she would burrow into his chest helping to forget whatever horrendous things he’d seen. He knew that she got nervous when he left and he’d taken the next few days off at Mungo’s so that they could be together.

He had expected to come home to find her in bed asleep but instead had stumbled through the floo to find her sitting at their kitchen table, eyes glazed over as she anxiously grasped her mug that had long ago gone cold. She wouldn’t tell him what was wrong. In fact, she wouldn’t tell him much at all. Just that she was glad that he was safe, but wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. It was odd, frightening even. What had happened while he had been away?

“Rose,” he said lightly, frowning as she resisted his attempt at drawing her nearer to him. “Why are you really upset?”

They sat in agonizing silence for several long moments before she took in a shaky breath and turned to meet his gaze for the first time that evening

“I’m upset,” she began weakly, pausing only to wipe roughly at her freckled cheeks, “because it was a little bit of a disappointment to find out that I’m pregnant without being able to tell my husband,” she whispered, terror written plainly across her delicate features.

A look of utter confusion crossed over his face and he could feel his rapidly beating heart screech to a halt.

“What?” he choked out.

“I know that we didn’t plan this,” she started, fresh tears already pouring down her cheeks. “We’re both doing so well in our careers, and we don’t even have the room in this flat for a baby, much less the knowledge-”

Scorpius stopped her suddenly. “You’re pregnant?”

She nodded while biting her lip, her blue eyes shimmering with tears. Before she knew it Scorpius had picked her up and spun her around, pulling her to his chest. He was laughing, pressing messy, open-mouthed kisses to every inch of her whilst mumbling into her skin that he loved her over and over again.

He couldn’t believe it. He was going to be a father. _A father_. The thought alone made his eyes burn with unshed tears. In a matter of months, Rose would have his baby, _their baby_ , and it would be their responsibility to raise him or her. He could hardly verbalize these thoughts as his mind was going faster than a pygmy puff on ketamine. Gently, he set Rose back on her feet, delicately cupping her beautiful face between his hands. She looked stunning, as always. He was in awe of her.

To his surprise, she began to cry in earnest. He felt her knees begin to weaken as she settled her weight against him and he gently helped her lower herself to the ground where she continued to cry against his chest. He had no idea how she could possibly be crying after having given him such wonderful news.

“Hey,” he whispered softly, tipping up her chin with his finger.

She continues to cry softly, shimmering blue eyes unable to meet his own.

“Talk to me,” he urged her again, pressing a kiss amongst her fiery curls.

She took a shuddering breath and used her hands to wipe her tear-streaked face.

“I’ve been so terrible to you ever since you came home, all because of this baby, which I’m sure I’m not even fit to take care of,” she sputtered, her voice breaking horribly as she attempted to stifle a sob. She was practically gasping for air but continued speaking determined to make him see what she was trying so desperately to show him.

“And I’ve wanted to tell you so badly but you weren’t here and so I started thinking about all of the ways I’m going to screw this up,” she hiccuped, trying desperately to keep talking as a fresh round of tears rolled messily down her cheeks. “I just don’t know how I could possibly be a good mum when I can’t even treat _you_ right! How am I going to raise a child without fucking everything up?”

Scorpius didn’t know what to think. Was her state of distress really about her being a mum? It didn’t make sense to him. He always knew that they would have kids; they’d talked about it for years. The thought of Rose being anything less than a perfect mother had never once crossed his mind.

“Rose,” he said seriously, causing her to finally look up at him through watery blue eyes.

“I don’t doubt for one second that you are going to be a fantastic mother,” he stressed, looking at her with an intensity that caused her to once again collapse against him in a fit of sobs.

“You’re extraordinary at every single thing you do, so why would this be any different?” he asked, rubbing circles across her back. This seemed to settle her down to some extent, so he took the opportunity to bring her face up to his.

“I’m sorry that I wasn’t here,” he said looking into her wide eyes.

She shook her head and brought a hand to cup his cheek, stroking her thumb along the sharp slate of his cheekbone. “No, you were doing your job. I was being selfish.”

“Rose, you had every right to want me to be here. How long have you known?” He asked pulling her closer to him.

“I found out the day you left,” she admitted, biting her lower lip anxiously.

His eyes widened. “You’ve known for almost a week?”

She nodded and he let out a defeated sigh. “Merlin Rose, I should’ve been here. Who else knows?”

“No one,” she said quietly.

“You’ve known for almost a week and you haven’t said a word to anyone?” He cried, doing little to hide his surprise.

“I wanted you to be the first to know,” she said, smiling slightly.

He let the words sink in and suddenly pulled her against him. Their lips met for the first time in almost a week and it was long and heated and _happy_ and everything else that kissing the one you love is supposed to be like. He could taste her tears mingling with his and he didn’t even care because they were going to be parents. They were going to have a baby that was going to be the perfect blend of all the best parts of both of them and it would be perfect. His little family would be _perfect_.

At some point or another they broke apart rather breathlessly and he rested his forehead against hers. She was beautiful, with her wild red hair and blazing blue eyes and flushed cheeks and full lips and so many damn freckles, and as usual, he couldn't quite understand how he’d gotten so lucky.

“Scorpius,” she said, bringing him out of his thoughts. “I don’t know how to do this.”

“Neither do I, but we’re sure as hell gonna figure it out,” he said squeezing her hand.

“Yeah?” she asked uncertainly.

“Yeah,” he said, leaning down to brush his lips across hers once more.

“We’re having a baby,” she murmured against her lips, her voice lingering on the last words.

Her words caused tears to burn his eyes and something unknown bloomed in his chest. He didn’t know it was possible to love something so much that wasn’t even in the world yet. But he did, because he and Rose had made it happen together.

Scorpius thought of these things as they lay in bed that night after having recreated the exact acts that got Rose pregnant in the first place. As he traced lazy circles on her pale, freckled shoulder, he thought of how much their lives were about to change. He was shocked to find that he wasn’t scared, at least not yet. Because he would be figuring things out with Rose, his very best friend. And as long as they had each other, he knew that things would work out just fine.


End file.
